


[带卡]夏天、烟火、我的尸体

by oitekebori



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 现pa, 离婚文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 宇智波带土一直致力于和旗木卡卡西离婚，这一天他终于如愿以偿了
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

-  
琳一直是个温柔可靠的女孩子。带土一直觉得，即使他们都已经逼近三十岁，琳和十五岁那年也没有什么区别。但不是现在。

琳用手揪着自己的头发，毫不在意地在发小面前把自己弄得乱七八糟，然后她伸手开始揪带土的头发。

“为什么会这样！为什么我只不过出了个差事情就变成这样？！”她在带土的哀嚎中激动地喊，“明明上次我给你们两个打电话的时候，你们还和我说打算年末时候出去旅游，连行程路线都规划好了，可你现在和我说——”

“对不起，琳…”带土一边躲闪一边充满歉意地说，低着头，眼睛一直注视着地板。琳看到他这落魄小狗一般的模样气顿时消了一半，她叹了口气，泄气一般坐回沙发上。“是谁提出离婚的？”她问，“如果是你的话这事儿还有回转的余地……”

“没有回转。”带土说，“这次是卡卡西提出来的。”

“这次？”琳皱起眉头。

带土吞咽了一下。“之前的无数次，都是我提出来的。所以……”

琳瞪大了眼睛，嘴唇开始颤抖。带土知道她真的是气得够呛，可虽然他们三个一直以来都是一个整体，但他和卡卡西的事有时也是无法和琳说明白的。毕竟带土自己都不明白。

人总会变啊。带土想，我们都不是过去的自己了。

-

宇智波带土为期五年的婚姻，在最近彻彻底底的画上了句号。

-  
一周前，当带土回到家时发现茶几上放了一张已经签好一个名字的离婚协议书时，没有觉得太过意外。

这一天他等了太久。久到他甚至忘了该怎么表达自己的喜悦，所以他拿起那张纸，在晦暗又空荡荡的房子里跳着脚转了几圈后，就慢下来，最后有些怔愣的停在原地。

他注视着漆黑的屋子。之前他怎么和卡卡西说的来着？他唾液飞横，用手指着卡卡西的脸，说离婚的第一天，他就要叫上他所有狐朋狗友在酒吧喝个三天三夜，再叫三个大胸美女。然后在回家那一刻就把卡卡西的东西都扔出去。

“和你的洁癖症还有狗滚出去吧！！”他吼道。

当时卡卡西是怎样的呢？

平静，沉默。就像他一直以来那样。带土气喘吁吁地盯着他的脸，他看不懂他的表情，就像他又带上了那该死的仿佛长在脸上的口罩。

“这是我的房子。”最后卡卡西说了这句话。

言下之意究竟是你赶不走我还是该滚的是你带土并没有想明白，和说话拐弯抹角的人沟通总是这么累。如果这可以称之为沟通的话。

他的确是想把卡卡西赶走，他也不想离开这栋房子，这是他有限生命里唯一被他认作是[家]的地方，虽然的确是卡卡西的房子，那又怎么样呢，他整个童年有一半的时间都是在这里度过的，而五年前回国后也是如此。既然他们已经结婚，那这个房子更有充分的理由被他称作自己的。等他们离婚后——

但是他们在谈论离婚的事情。

思绪突然断了，无边的寂静笼罩着他，这持久的寂静像是一根细针，旋转着钻入神经骨髓。带土突然开始发抖。

他拿着那张曾经梦寐以求的纸，慢慢地滑坐在地上，他看着空荡荡的衣柜、空了一半的书架、卫生间孤零零的牙刷、曾经放着箱子的墙角，还有即使是要离开，也被收拾的一尘不染的桌面和厨台。他看着这一切，笑出了声。

笑到有苦涩的液体流进嘴巴。

“最后都不愿意让我得意一把啊…”他抹了一把脸，讥讽地说。

卡卡西并没有给他把自己赶出房子的机会。

他把一切都带走了。

-  
他们本就不该在一起。带土想。

他醉醺醺地靠在皮质沙发上，旁边是嘈杂的吵闹声，他的朋友们——有一次卡卡西称之为狐朋狗友，卡卡西不常骂人，那次大概是真的气得够呛——将整个包厢搞得乌烟瘴气。他还是按照自己和卡卡西夸下的海口那样做了，像是照着什么垃圾剧本演一场观众只有自己的拙劣电影。他其实没有多少吵闹的心情，但是如果他不这么做，就好像自己输了一样。

他不想输给卡卡西。

迪达拉和蝎连体婴儿一样贴在一起，玩儿牌的飞段被角都和鼬赢得几乎将自己脱光，小南旁若无人的坐在一边给长门涂指甲，而长门在第三杯酒之后就不省人事。

哦，他并没有叫三个大胸美女，为什么呢，因为他的朋友们有一半都是gay。

大概是因为他一直皱着眉头，连体婴儿组撞了过来，迪达拉带着蝎重重的坐在他旁边的沙发上，“单身快乐起来啊boss！我们单身俱乐部已经正式决定接纳你了！”

单身俱乐部？“那你和蝎算什么？别告诉我你们是朋友，那我现在就要吐了。”带土指着二人说。

“我们是我们的关系，为什么一段关系非要有一个定义呢？”蝎说，“定义就意味着拘束，契约更是。”

“我们才不做那么傻的事！”迪达拉高声附和，他已经有一些醉了。

带土呛了一下，并且觉得自己被冒犯了。可是过一会他也开始笑，对着自己的酒杯，他觉得杯壁倒映着拖得只剩一条内裤的飞段，杯沿跳动着迪达拉难听的歌声。他一饮而尽，把这些全都吞下去。

这才是他的生活，带土想，多好啊，他自由了。

他们两个都。

现在已经凌晨两点了，没人在十一点的时候打电话叫他回家。虽然每次只有一通，但他每次都很听话，现在想起来真是可笑。没人劝他不该喝那么多酒，也没人在他喝多了之后捡他回去，这也就意味着，太好了，不用看见那一张平静的脸，那张虽然平静到泄露不出一丝情绪，却仍让带土觉得心虚和忐忑，的脸。

“喝了它。”醒酒汤被怼在他鼻子下面。

“对不起……”他小声说，伸手接过，乖乖地喝了一大口。

是红酒。

“尝尝，”鼬说，“我从家里带过来的。你在和谁说对不起？”

他沉默着再次一饮而尽。

一杯，又一杯酒被他倒进肚子，他几乎没吃什么，所以酒劲上来得有点快，很快他就失去了正常思考的能力，唯一记得的就是自己疯了一样扒在车门上，死活也不和鼬回宇智波老宅，最后是蝎（还是小南？他真的记不清了）将他送回了家。

或者说，卡卡西的家。

-  
他做了个很长——很长的梦。

就像一个夏天一样长。粘稠潮湿的空气，吱呀作响的窗棂，缓慢旋转的老旧风扇，他瘫在小桌子上，面前摆着明天要考试的科目。

是什么科目已经记不清了，但是有什么关系呢，对于那时的少年来说，明天就像一个世纪那样遥远。他们永远会活在此刻，明天不会来临，夏天也不会结束。

世界只是卡卡西的家里这一方天地。

这栋房子是朔茂这个清廉的警官留给卡卡西唯一的东西。虽然面积够大，位置也够好，但是实在也过于老旧了，装修都是十年前的风格。只靠救济金和打工活着的卡卡西，自然无力支付翻修的费用，带土每到夏天都要吐槽，觉得头顶的风扇下一秒就要掉下来。

“热啊——卡卡西——好热啊——”他哀嚎着。

手脚已经抽条的少年在桌底蹬了两下，蹭到另一双老老实实的腿，当然也马上获得了一个白眼。卡卡西当然也热，本来冲天的银发软绵绵的趴在头顶，胳膊从白短袖下面伸出来，颜色比布料还要白。但是带土就是想蹭着他，少年的脑袋里有很多奇怪的理论，其中一条就是皮肤白的人，浑身都是冰冰凉凉的。

“热啊！！！”

“闭嘴！”卡卡西说，带土瘪瘪嘴，接过对方递过来的书，“重点题型画出来了，今晚之前做完。”

“闭嘴。”卡卡西举着锅铲，系着粉红色兔子围裙，“这个家里不做饭的人没资格提出异议。”

“你闭嘴吧。”卡卡西两只手指夹着一张单薄的纸，然后将它扔在桌子上，它飘啊飘，最终还是落在地面。 “我是不会同意离婚的。”

“你是不是贱得啊卡卡西？我说我已经不喜欢你了你听不懂吗？不，应该说我从来就没喜欢过你，太好笑了，我是直的啊！！喜欢的当然是温婉可爱的女人！！没错，就是琳那个样子的，你也知道的不是吗？我当时和你结婚只不过是为了………”

闭嘴，闭嘴，闭嘴……

他几乎能看见自己因为扭曲而丑陋到不堪入目的脸，一张一合的嘴像是黑洞，看得他想作呕。他都在说什么啊，吵死啦，卡卡西别听他的，这道题到底怎么做……

“我性生活得不到满足。”他讥讽地笑了，“对着你我硬不起来。”

闭嘴！！

他着急得想要捂住这张嘴，站起来的瞬间却又头晕目眩的跪下，无数情绪堆积在他的胸口，下一秒就要喷薄而发，他几乎分不清自己是想要大吼还是流泪。

下一秒他吐了出来。

呕吐物几乎要呛到他的喉管，有一双手及时的扶起他的身体，垃圾桶递了上去，即使这样，有一部分也粘在了那双莹白无瑕的手上。

吐过之后他似乎找回了一点意识。他昏昏沉沉地抬起头，好像看到了一抹熟悉的银色。

-  
带土是被疼醒的。

宿醉的早晨总是地狱般痛苦，像是被尖刺贯穿的太阳穴，每一块骨头都在叫嚣着挣脱他的体表，最难过的是，从来都不会错过每一场好戏的胃痛。

他胃不好。每次醉酒第二天都是难以忍受的胃痉挛，所以卡卡西本是禁止他喝酒的。他疼到身体蜷缩，有一双手有些慌乱地安抚他的身体，“带土，带土？”

他突然想到昨天似梦非梦间那抹银色，翻了个身一下子就坐了起来，顿时一阵头晕眼花，待他终于缓过了劲儿，才发现床边坐着的是琳。

“琳……？”他茫然道，“所以是你……？”

琳不明所以，“当然是我，哎呀你怎么喝成这样！”带土重新躺下，看着琳为她掖被角的双手，想起昨天似乎将脏东西吐到上面，又想道歉但是嗓子疼得不行，琳及时递过来一杯温水和几片他很熟悉的药，看他慢慢喝完，然后一副审讯的样子坐在椅子上，“说吧，到底怎么回事。”

“什么怎么回事。”带土装傻。

“卡卡西。”她说，“搬得一干二净，这是要划清界限啊，你是怎么把他气成这样的？”她笑了起来，想象中的画面让她忍俊不禁，在她印象里带土和卡卡西的每一次争吵都像小孩子吵架，和十来岁的时候没有任何区别，“他现在住哪儿？什么时候去接人家？”

“啊……”带土装作喉咙很痛的样子，委委屈屈道，“琳……”

“好了好了我不问了，你们自己解决。”琳说着，又忙前忙后为他收拾了一下屋子。卡卡西不在家，屋子立刻就开始乱了起来，带土有时候想这是不是房子在和他作对。  
最后琳离开了，她在医院工作，下午还有个会，千叮咛万嘱咐之后，门终于重重的关上了。

琳说早餐就在客厅，可他懒得动，平躺在床上感受吃了药后已经缓和很多的胃痛。他呆滞的盯着雪白的天花板的角落里那个去年新换的最新型空调，正以很小的嗡鸣声平稳运作着。现在也是夏天，但他不感觉炎热。夏天已经结束了。

也不知道那个吊扇最后有没有掉下来。

最后他拿起手起翻了翻通讯录，终于露出迷茫的脸色。

他本以为是他的那帮朋友中的某一个拿自己的手机给琳打了电话，应该就是鼬，毕竟只有他熟悉带土之前的人际关系。但是通讯录里并没有琳的外拨电话，最后一个电话还是他昨天下午打给长门的。

琳一直都有他们家的钥匙，所以能进来并不奇怪。但是，她是怎么知道自己醉酒的呢？


	2. Chapter 2

“boss，”小南安静地在一片嘈杂中说，“外面有人找你。”

带土看了一下表，现在是十二点半。

他可以瞥见包厢没关严的门外那一抹银色，他的丈夫正在和长门带来的保镖交涉（长门身体一直不好，去哪里都带着保镖，清一色的橘色头发，也不知道这是什么诡异的审美），试图进入包厢。带土知道长门的保镖抵挡不住多久，卡卡西身为大学老师的气质和口舌在大部分人面前都可畅通无阻，他又不知为何并不想提前和长门的保镖说不能放任何银毛进来，所以现在就变成这样一种情况。

包厢门向内打开的一瞬间，带土大力搂过了小南。

长门在沙发右侧啧了一声，但是也没有说话，小南嫌恶地用手指用力戳他的肋骨，但是也没有过分挣扎，一时间整个包厢都静了下来，只有喝醉的飞段还在跑着调唱恋爱循环。

带土忍着肋骨处让人想呲牙咧嘴的疼痛，搂着小南看着进入了包厢站在他面前的丈夫，把脚翘在桌子上，“你来干什么？”

卡卡西并不认识小南。小南是最近被长门带着入伙的，但是她很快融入了他们，并且很有废掉带土自己当boss的意愿，毕竟这帮人比起带土更听她的话。

“跟我回家。”卡卡西对小南视而不见。飞段的一个破音让卡卡西皱起眉头，带土知道口罩下他的鼻子都皱了起来。卡卡西讨厌混乱、吵闹、难闻的气味。

“你怎么找到这儿来的？”带土故作惊讶的问，同时把小南搂得更紧，小南戏精上身，爱怜地抚摸了一下带土的侧脸，“我不会是被stk了吧，旗木教授？”

“不对，是副教授。”带土笑了起来，“今年还是评不上吧？”

“别啰嗦，现在，立刻，跟我回家。”卡卡西并不吃他这套。

他还是很平静，带土甚至感受不到他的一丝怒气，也许他烦躁、厌恶，但是他没有生气。即使自己的丈夫失联了三天，最后找到他在酒吧包厢里醉生梦死。

这可不行啊，宇智波带土倒是生气起来，那他这么多事情不是白做了吗？

他放开小南（小南嗔怪地狠狠掐了一下他的胳膊），摇摇晃晃地站了起来，他其实没醉，但他现在感觉自己醉了。他走到卡卡西的面前，然后一把搂住他。

“介绍一下，”他大声宣布，“这是我老婆。”

他的朋友们尽职尽责地开始鼓掌，吹口哨，怪叫，谁都知道这是一场戏。卡卡西挣了一下，抓住他的手臂，“好了，回家吧。”

带土突然发力将他按在沙发上。

卡卡西猝不及防便被扯下口罩，夺取呼吸。带土凶狠地吻了过来，粗暴地撬开他的嘴把舌头伸进去。烟和酒的味道灌入他的口鼻，刺激得他既想咳嗽又想干呕。他挣扎起来，可是带土力气很大，牢牢地将他按在沙发上，他的手伸进衬衫里掐着他的腰。

“带…唔——”

吻逐渐深入，思维因为缺氧而混乱。在某个带土松懈的瞬间，卡卡西终于逮到机会，用力抓住他的头发，顶起膝盖将他从自己身上踹了下去。

两人都喘息着。带土捂着自己的侧腰咧着嘴，“怎么，不让我亲？”

卡卡西从沙发上飞快起身，整理好自己的衣服，他眼角飞红，口罩掉在地上，所以现在带土能看见他紧抿的嘴角。

“想用这种方式羞辱我是没有用的，带土。”卡卡西说。

他已经很快恢复了平静，但是带土知道，他的做法终于取得了一点效果。因为下一秒卡卡西将一个小口袋扔在他身上。

“胃药。”他说，“喝完酒别忘了吃。”

包厢门关闭的声音比预料中响很多，迪达拉甚至打了个激灵，连飞段的六等星之夜都停了。所有人都看着安静站在原地的带土。

“你又何必……”长门最后叹了口气。

带土摇摇头，走到沙发前，拿起一个话筒，“飞段，给我也点一首恋爱循环。”

-  
宇智波带土离婚之后的生活过得潇洒无比。

他终于不用在早上七点起床，只为和他的丈夫共进早餐；也不用在上午火速开着车把他的丈夫忘记带的便当送到学校。他不会被要求三天去一趟超市，手里攥着长长的清单；也不用每天遛狗、喂狗、给狗梳毛、每隔一段时间带狗去宠物医院；不用送衣服去干洗店、擦拭书架，不用在黄昏时抱着狗坐在沙发上，等着和他的丈夫一起吃晚饭。

他刚刚意识到，这五年里，这些无关紧要又琐碎的事充斥了他全部的时间。他在想什么？早起早睡得不像一个宇智波，怪不得佐助总是很鄙视他。离婚后几天他很快恢复了他在国外的生活方式，夜晚打游戏精力才更集中，去酒吧和球吧也要通宵才好，漫画书和CD扔的满地板都是，脏衣服堆在沙发上，直到没得穿了才叫人送一趟干洗店。

他忘乎所以，几乎飘飘欲仙，谁会愿意被管制呢？没人。蝎说得对，有定义的关系是枷锁，婚姻不仅仅是枷锁，更像是把两个人用枷锁强制连在一起后沉尸大海。他现在就像是刚从溺水中逃脱，尽情呼吸海面新鲜的空气。

离婚真好。

他在清醒的每一刻都这样想着。他不知道其他伴侣离婚后关系是怎么样的，但是卡卡西从那天晚上之后，就再也没露过面，整个人像人间蒸发了一样。他的家离木叶大学有些远，所以一直也没有发生什么戏剧化的偶遇。带土猜想他应该是搬回了自己的教师公寓，那里其实环境不错，离学校很近，二人没结婚之前他一直住在那里。

“我不想再看见你。”带土记得那时他对卡卡西说的最后一句话是什么。

他也算是得偿所愿了。但他又像觉得不够一样，收起了家里挂着的、摆着的所有卡卡西的照片。两人棒球赛时候的合影、野餐时候带土的抓拍、还有和卡卡西带的三个学生的合影——所有这些全被带土装进木质的箱子，落了锁塞进床底下。

那天晚上他喝了点酒，神智算不上清醒，端着酒杯打开木叶大学的论坛。

「旗木副教授终于和他那个丑八怪丈夫离婚了！！」他在标题框里打着字。

「绝对真实消息，之前我说过我看到他们两个在路边吵架！！第二天旗木老师就把所有东西搬回教师公寓了！大家都知道吧，现在有两个月了。然后今天他和阿斯玛老师在食堂的对话被我听到了。」

「两个月前就已经离婚了哈哈哈哈哈，宇智波家的废物离我们老师远一点！」

帖子发出去，回复便不间断的跳出来，夜晚论坛热度很高，带土没开灯，他刷新着网页，面无表情，屏幕的白光映在他的眼睛里。

「现在还有旗木副教授的粉？我以为他的后援会这几年早黄了。」

「离婚了又怎么样？不还是个基佬。老子的青春算是错付了。」

「楼上看起来是脱粉回踩了啊，看来是毕业几年的学姐了。」

「同性婚姻都合法了，你们什么毛病？」

「谁都看得出是迫于国际形势吧？同性税收重成那样，看不出国家态度？你是没看之前扒的帖子吧，旗木为什么现在还没评上教授？他早就够资格了吧？」

「楼上+1，还有，没结婚之前，他是预备院长已经是大家默认的了，但是你看前年猿飞退休后，还有人提他吗？」

带土机械的按着F5。

「挺10楼，我挺可怜他的。只因为性向问题就被你们随意诋毁？你们是侏罗纪穿越过来的古董吧？」

「我挺可怜你的。重点是性向吗？重点是——」

带土啪的合上了电脑。

他坐在椅子上喘气。越来越粗重。他的手掌还贴在笔记本电脑的硬壳上，感受着它轻微的发热。一切都安静下来了，一切都变的漆黑，只有窗帘漏下的月光看得见他逐渐收紧的手指。

他拿起电脑，对着窗户扔了出去。

他看着四分五裂的玻璃和地上停止运行的电脑。

离婚真好啊，他想，即使他将这里全都砸烂，也不会有人来指责半个字。

-  
他还是碰到了卡卡西。

更槽糕的是，还是在医院。

这是他们离婚后第一次相遇。四目相对时，候诊室里穿着白衬衫的旗木副教授，看起来下一秒就要登上讲台。他似乎瘦了，似乎胖了，似乎没有变，不能怪带土搞不清楚，因为他几乎在一瞬间移开了目光。

迪达拉和蝎搀扶着他。

这不是他想象中的重逢。在他想象中，他们可能是路人般擦肩而过，可能是隔着餐厅橱窗微笑着点头示意，可能是某次宴会上友好的握手，也可能是他开着他最爱的赛车意气风发的从他的前夫身边飞驰而过只留给他一串尾气（带土承认最后这一种他想象了很多遍），但是现实是，他因为通宵玩乐，胃痛复发，狼狈得他想就地找个缝钻进去。

他试图站直了一点，试图用正常的声调说：“好久不见了。”

卡卡西却根本没说话，有那么一秒带土以为卡卡西如此绝情，离婚了就变成陌生人了吗，连个招呼都不打吗？但下一秒熟悉的声音就近在咫尺，他吓了一跳，看见卡卡西已经飞快走了过来站在他面前。

“胃病犯了？”

“哈哈，习惯了。”带土咬牙说。

“怎么不去木叶医院？你的主治医生在那边啊，这么多年一直都在那里看的。”

带土笑了起来，他终于可以直视卡卡西了。他的眼神从卡卡西擦得一尘不染的皮鞋、笔挺的包裹着长腿的西裤，一直扫视到他乱翘的发梢。

没看到什么不对的地方，至少没缺胳膊少腿。

“那你呢？”带土问，“你为什么不去木叶医院？”

卡卡西没有回答。带土知道，他们都知道彼此的原因。琳在那里，而他们都不想让琳担心。

“你来这干什么？”带土接着问。

“……现在和你无关了吧。”卡卡西说。

“……”

带土突然觉得掺杂着消毒水气味的空气像凝胶一样难以呼吸。这很古怪，明明胃疼的站不稳，现在好像更不适的是另一个地方。死不了就行，他扫视着卡卡西，在心里下着定论，像是要驱散什么一样摆摆手。蝎很懂眼色，拽了拽带土的胳膊，“走了。”

他挺直了脊背，像个没有胃痛的正常人，迈着大步离开。“喂。”卡卡西在身后喊。

“还有什么事，旗木副教授？”他挖苦一般回过头说道。

“月中是我的生日，别忘了买礼物。”卡卡西安静地说。他的表情仍然都藏在口罩后。

“我为什么还要给你买礼物？”宇智波带土惊奇地说。

“——生日那天琳要组织聚餐，庆祝我拿到教授职称。”卡卡西继续说，并没有因为被打断语调产生任何波动。这该死的平静。

“你来吗？”

原来这次评上了啊。带土想。真的恭喜你了。琳告诉了他要聚餐的事，但是并没有说卡卡西已经是教授了。为什么呢？这没道理啊！明明是一件天大的好事啊！

“……当然。”带土笑着说。

-  
他再次陷入同样的梦境。

同样的，潮湿、粘稠、仿佛永无止境的夏天。

夕阳打在窗棂上，窗帘随着燥热的微风鼓动，但终究是凉快了一点。

带土还在小桌上抓着头发写练习题，汗水把练习册的一点边缘弄湿了。他在等着琳救他，卡卡西很严格，说不做完不让他吃饭，就真的不让他吃，看着他哭唧唧地做题，自己在旁边慢条斯理的解决了一整条鱼。

带土对这样的压迫丝毫没有办法，谁让会做饭的人是卡卡西呢。

他只盼着琳下一秒就敲响门。琳今天打工，所以来得晚一点，不过他们今天都睡在卡卡西家里，说是一起学习，其实就是二人一起帮带土突击功课。如果琳现在来的话，卡卡西肯定会拿出准备好的饭菜，此时只要琳说一句带土一起吧，他就能完全不用看卡卡西的脸色，吃到他觊觎多时的卡卡西风干煎河鱼了。

琳怎么还不来。他用笔戳着练习册。

天色逐渐变暗，连吹进来的风都变得凉爽，等那条河鱼彻底变凉，琳也没有出现。

那时候他们都没有移动电话。带土已经不做题了，他呆呆看着表，卡卡西也有些担忧的看着窗外，想了想将饭菜重新热了热，摆在桌子上。

“吃饭吧吊车尾。”他对带土说，“吃完我们出去一趟。”


	3. Chapter 3

-  
“这是什么呀。”带土踩着小凳子，踮着脚盯着挂在柜子高处的东西。

“不要乱动。”卡卡西说，他正在给带土检查作业，不知道是不是因为错的题目太多，他的语气里充满了烦躁。带土胆战心惊了一秒，吸吸鼻子将目光重新投在那雪白的刀柄和古旧的刀鞘上。他觉得非常帅气，想象着自己拔出刀刃那一刻的样子，还是不自觉慢慢伸出手。

“说了别乱动没听见吗！！”

背后近在咫尺的声音和声音中饱含的尖锐的怒气让带土一个没站稳跌坐在地。他揉着疼痛的屁股，眼睛里含起了泪花，也生气地喊起来，“你干什么笨蛋卡卡西！！！”

他抬起头看着自己讨厌的小学同学，然后愣住了。

卡卡西站在他身边，却并没有看着他。银发少年仰着头，阴沉的目光全部落在那柄帅气的短刀上。  
他紧紧抿着嘴。

“别动这个。”他低下头，目光竟比刚才柔和了一点，看着带土一字一顿地说，“这是我父亲的东西。”

-  
“把你女朋友借给我。”带土对长门说。

“求求了！！”带土双手合十。

长门叹了口气，看着脸色明显不好看的小南。“你跟我说也没用……我在家连换什么牌子的卫生纸都说得不算。”

“我是不会去的。”小南冷酷地说，“假装你的女朋友，别人会怀疑我的审美有问题。”

最后成交筹码是一整年prada所有新款包包，宇智波的少爷虽然不会觉得太过肉痛，但是还是咬牙切齿地觉得自己完全败在了这个女人手下。boss大概真的要换人了，带土悲哀地想，坐在驾驶位上看着盛装打扮、拎着簇新包包的恶魔缓缓走来。他回想了一下自己已经结束的婚姻生活，突然觉得还不赖，毕竟卫生纸的牌子这样的事自己还是很有决策权的。

假冒女友上了车，二人一起前往前夫的生日聚会。带土开着车，觉得这样的现实荒诞得让他想笑。同时一开始第一千零一遍的后悔。  
为什么我当时同意要去？！！明明当时就可以很自然的拒绝掉！！

那时他本可以冷酷地嗤笑，反问我们是什么关系，现在只是关系不够好的初中同学而已吧？他仅仅在臆想中描绘卡卡西当时会是怎样的落寞，几乎就能笑出声，如果他再毫不回头地大步离去，这简直就能成为他失败的人生中少有的高光时刻了……  
可是他！怎么就！答应会来了呢！！

带土懊恼地抓着头发，眼看着导航上那家酒店越来越近。小南明显看出他的烦躁，轻笑了一声，问，“准备礼物了吗？”

“干嘛要准备礼物？”宇智波带土嘴硬。

“我可是准备了哦。”小南说，从（刷宇智波带土的信用卡买的）包包里拿出一个精致的小盒子，带土瞪大眼睛，看着打开的小盒子里面那枚精美的、纸鹤模样的领针，已经想象出了它别在旗木卡卡西深蓝色西装的领口恰到好处的样子。

“你干嘛要准备礼物！！你和他说过话吗？！”带土怒道，他觉得自己被背叛了。

“这是基本的礼貌。”小南把盒子重新放回去，“你不会真的什么也没准备吧？”

带土没有回答，而是紧盯着路面，外套内袋里那个细长的盒子突然像燃烧起来一样灼伤紧贴着它的那颗心脏。小南看他这个样子也不再理会，自顾自玩儿起了手机。

因为堵车还有一系列其他原因，宇智波带土一如既往地迟到了。他本以为会有人像往常一样打电话催促他，结果等来的只有琳的一条短信。当他和小南手挽手做足了戏来到包厢门口时，还未开门就能听出来里面已经气氛很热了。

他踌躇起来，倒是小南飞快拧动了门把手。门开了，听到声音，屋内十来个人立刻投来了目光。

房间里诡异地安静下来。

带土一眼就看到了坐在最外面的卡卡西。他竟然还戴着口罩，正侧过头看过来，手里拿着喝了一半的酒杯。他明明什么都没做什么也没说，但是带土一看见那一头银毛，立刻条件反射一般松开和小南搭在一起的胳膊。

“咳，咳。”小南咳着。

带土意识到自己做了什么，耳朵烧了起来，但还是立刻找补一般再次拽起小南的胳膊塞回自己的臂弯里，清清嗓子，“给大家介绍一下，这是我的——”

“哎呀带土！带朋友来怎么不提前说一声！”琳手忙脚乱地站起来，走到门口，“你们稍等一下，我去叫人加一张椅子。”

他几乎看见琳和他错身而过时愤恨地瞪了他一眼，这让他没来由地觉得愧疚。但是当他把目光再次投向卡卡西，这点愧疚又没了。“介绍一下，这是我的女朋友。”带土说。

“你好。”卡卡西看着小南点点头，竟然还弯着眼睛笑了一下。小南也报以微笑。虽然大家都很友好，整间包厢的气氛却诡异得可怕，这里所有人都知道带土是卡卡西的前夫，可能有人连他们离婚这件事都还没听说，可是他宇智波带土竟然在前夫生日聚会上带了新女友来，这简直是明目张胆的挑衅。

实际上这也是宇智波带土的目的。他恨不得所有人知道他已经和旗木卡卡西一刀两断，从此再无瓜葛，甚至已经展开新生活，这次聚会结束后，他们的世界里不会再有彼此。

想到这，带土灿烂地笑了起来，让这一切显得更加失礼。小南瞪了他一眼，从手包里拿出那个小盒子，对卡卡西说：“生日快乐旗木教授，恭喜你拿到教授职称。”  
“谢谢。”卡卡西自然地接过，“好漂亮。”他真诚地感叹着，把那枚小小的纸鹤别在自己的衬衫领口。  
“很适合你。”小南也笑着说。

带土看着二人气氛友好的模样，就差手拉手说点闺蜜小话了，顿时一股气堵在胸口，心想一会儿一定要和小南说道说道。但是他一低头，就看见卡卡西伸到他面前的莹白无瑕的手掌。

“你什么意思？”带土粗声粗气地说。  
“礼物呢？”手掌晃了三下，恬不知耻地举得更高。一双黑色的眸子平静地、甚至懒洋洋地看着他。

又是这样。  
旗木卡卡西就是有这种能力，他能让带土觉得自己所做的一切都是毫无意义的。努力是毫无意义的，感情是毫无意义的，伤害也是毫无意义的。不管是小时候永远追不上的班级排名，田径赛道上的背影，还是现在这一刻，都让带土更加怒火中烧。

“我为什么要给你礼物？”带土讥讽地问。  
“没有算了。”那只手收了回去，“反正你也挑不出什么好东西。”

“你——”带土怒道。

“椅子来了，大家快坐下一起吃。”琳恰达好处的出现，带着拿着椅子的服务生。带土阴沉地闭上嘴。不知道是不是琳的安排，桌子上本来仅有的一把空椅子就在卡卡西旁边，新加的椅子也放在了门口的桌边，带土只能带着小南在卡卡西身边落了座，想着早知如此即便不带着小南也绝对不要迟到。

气氛重新热闹起来。餐桌上除了几个他们在初中就认识到现在的朋友，更多的是带土并不熟悉的人。这是私人聚会，能出现在这里的都是很好的朋友，显然卡卡西，还有琳，在他从他们人生中退场的十几年里有了他所不了解的人生。虽然几年的婚姻生活让他知道这些人的名字，认得出脸，但是基本都没说过话。所以很快其余的人聊的火热，带土端着杯子默不作声地喝着。

自己在这里，像是一道不合时宜的、来自过去的残影。

令他生气的是，小南竟然和这帮她根本见都没见过的人聊得十分愉快，带土不知道她是怎么做到的。她可以和女生们聊起穿搭时尚，向琳请教医疗方面的知识，向卡卡西工作后认识的朋友也表达了对学术界新闻的好奇和探究之心，她甚至能给红和阿斯玛说上一些产后注意事项，并祝他们的宝宝健康成长。很快，身为卡卡西前夫的新女友的身份上的尴尬就被打破，现在似乎不被接纳的只有带土一个人。

“别喝了。”  
旁边一个声音说。“你忘了你还要开车吗？”

“你不也在喝吗？”带土继续把酒倒进喉咙，“我可是带了人来，怎么，也有人送你回去？”

桌子对面，卡卡西那个后辈目光灼灼地看过来，带土看得很清楚，他杯子里可是橙汁。看着这副时刻准备鞍前马后的样子，带土就觉得恶心。“我喝多了早起可不会胃疼，你呢。”卡卡西平静地说。

“现在和你有什么关系。”带土笑道，“我发现你很怪啊卡卡西，别是沉浸在上一个角色中出不来了吧。”

“彼此彼此。”卡卡西又喝了一口，敷衍地答道。“结束后留一下，有点事和你说。”

带土刚想拒绝，卡卡西已经探过头和阿斯玛说起了话。哽在喉头的讽刺让他差点呛到，他听不懂卡卡西和阿斯玛的对话，他听不懂任何其他人人之间的对话，也许如果想要显得合群，他应该找曾经的同期，比如凯和玄间，追忆一下往昔，但是这里，一无所成、活在旧日的只有他一个人。

他又倒了一杯酒。

-  
十点左右，凯开始招呼着大家去ktv再续一场，响应他的人很多，但是本场的寿星只是坐在座位上笑着摇头。

“我的朋友带土啊——一起去ktv洋溢青春吧！！”

谁和你是朋友。带土嫌恶地扯下那一条因为纠缠卡卡西不成便改为挂在他身上的绿色手臂。备受煎熬的聚会终于结束了，本以为中间会发生些什么，结果风平浪静到几乎让带土感到无聊。他们甚至连生日歌都没唱，也没人强行让带土融入其中。结果就是带土坐在座位上安静的吃了一顿饭。看来前夫的聚会也没什么凶险的。

他正要招呼小南一起离开，却发现小南和琳站在一起。

“今天我去琳酱家里睡哦。”小南耸肩，那副样子和她男朋友一模一样。

你们什么时候这么要好了？！  
高中生吗？吃一顿饭就能熟悉成这个样子？请有一点成年人的矜持可以吗？！

带土觉得自己彻底被背叛了，尤其是看到琳的眼神之后。他明白琳一直想要让他和卡卡西重归于好，所以他自从和卡卡西离婚以后，和琳的联系也少了很多。于是带土有些躲闪地移开目光。  
面对琳她总是愧疚的，就像卡卡西面对他的时候。

“那我自己走。”带土嘟囔着拿起外套。  
“带土。”卡卡西说。

带土没有回头，将外套穿在身上，趋步向门外走去。他其实并没有喝很多，卡卡西在身边时他总是对酒精有种奇怪的罪恶感。但是现在他的脑袋灼痛的厉害。他的确该走了，本来自导自演了一出大戏，结果现在全成了笑话，一年的prada包包算是打了水漂。不过没关系，他擅长逃避，擅长遗忘，也擅长承受。只要出了这个门，离开这群人，离开旗木卡卡西，他就还是原来的跅弢不羁的宇智波少爷，没人可以鄙视他，没人可以影响他，没人——

“再见。”

身后传来一声叹息般软弱的声音。

宇智波带土不懂自己为什么会因为一声告别停在原地。

他僵硬地站着，人已经走得差不多了，连图谋不轨的大和都被阿斯玛架走，琳最后离开，为他们关上了包厢的门。  
他憎恨自己挪不动的双腿，但最后还是叹了口气，挪开椅子坐下，转过身重新面对旗木卡卡西。

“说吧，什么事。”他生硬地问。

卡卡西的手里还拿着喝了一半的酒杯。他没有看带土，只是慢慢摇晃着手腕看着杯中晃动的晶莹液体。他的口罩挂在下巴上，侧脸在灯光下显得过分苍白。

带土觉得头更疼了，意义不明的安静中，他更加搞不懂自己为什么要留下，“喂，不说话我就走了。”他作势要站起身。

回应他的是一个扑过来的拥抱。

椅子直接失去平衡翻倒在地，二人滚作一团，带土的后背磕在冷硬的地面上，疼得他呲牙咧嘴，“你干嘛？！”他怒道，顶棚的目光让他一时头晕目眩，他伸出手想要推开卡卡西，一只手却直接隔着裤子揉捏他的下体。

“你、你干嘛？！”他复读机一样又惊恐地复述了一遍，温热的躯体带着熟悉的重量压在他的身上，几乎没两下他就要半勃。“你疯了吗？？”姿势受制于人，即使带土力气再大也不能瞬间挣脱，卡卡西揪着他的领口，骑在他的身上，用两只墨黑的眼睛，直直看着他。

然后按着他就吻了下去。

他们太久没做这样的事了。

唇舌纠缠的感觉如此美好，以至于带土吃惊过后，即使揪住了那头银发也没有立刻拽开，酒精似乎后知后觉地蒸腾起来，身体开始发热，他们交融着彼此的气息，像是世间最亲密的一对恋人。最后他抚上这个他本发誓一刀两断的人的后颈，更用力地向自己的方向按过去。

几乎喘不过气二人才分开，带土躺在地上，终于找回了点自己的理智，他不想承认自己勃起的性器正顶着坐在身上的人，并且打算假装无事发生。他挣扎了两下，换来再次按住他胸膛的双手，卡卡西眼睛里蓄满了水汽，双唇湿润，居高临下地看着他，眼底一片冷静，丝毫没有起身的意思。

“你到底要干什么。”带土恼怒地说。

“来讨要生日礼物。”卡卡西说着就去解带土的腰带。

“你他妈——”带土挣扎着撑起上半身，打算不再客气，用武力将这荒唐的一切彻底终止，他可比卡卡西的力气大得多，无所事事的日子里健身房挥洒的日日夜夜让他早就可以把曾经从来没战胜过的小天才彻底击倒在地。但是他突然瞥见卡卡西椅子旁边的那堆瓶子。

原来他喝了这么多吗？

他不知道卡卡西酒量如何。即使结婚五年他也从未看见卡卡西真正喝醉过，但怎么想一介人民教师的酒量也不会比曾经拿酒当水喝的带土强。而地上放着的那堆瓶子的数量，让带土觉得，即使是自己喝了这么多，也早就该失去意识。

原来是醉了吗。

真不愧是带土见过最会伪装的人了。即使喝了这么多，即使醉成这样，看起来也像没事儿人一样，假面戴久了脱不下来了吧，你引以为豪的冷静呢？现在按着已经有女朋友的前夫在酒店包厢里求欢的这个人是谁啊？

无数嘲笑的话堆积在胸口，带土一把按住还在和腰带扣子搏斗的那双冰冷的手。

“你会后悔的。”他最后只说了这一句话。

我们两个都。


	4. Chapter 4

\---  
他们是怎么变成这样的呢。

带土俯视着任由他粗暴按在地上的卡卡西。银发男人绵软着身体，和刚刚强硬坐在带土身上的就像不是一个人。他在向上看着，瞳孔中伪装的冷静终于被击溃，变得迷茫起来。带土撕扯开他穿得一丝不苟的白衬衫，尤其粗暴地扯掉领口那个精致但碍眼的领针，远远扔了出去。

“你想要的是这个吗？”他咬牙道。

没有回应，两条长腿倒是勾起来，蹭着带土的腰，带土头痛欲裂，冷静全失，他在想这一切究竟是谁设下的陷阱，但又觉得自己实在没有别人可能有所图的东西。他最珍贵的东西已经被他亲手推开了，用长达一年的时间，亲手一点一点从自己身上剥离下来，推了出去。即使现在那双手正放在自己脸上。

“带土……”卡卡西含混地说。

带土气得很想打他一拳。但也只是将手伸进衣服粗暴抚摸，室内空调开得不小，手下的皮肤温热，手指却微凉，卡卡西瑟缩了一下，伸长手臂勾住带土的脖子，将脸在他的颈窝磨蹭。柔软的银发撩拨得带土发痒，他恨极地想把他扯开，但他闻到了银发男人身上酒精的气味。

“带土。”有人又在无意识地叫。

“你为什么一直都这么让人讨厌……”带土手下更没轻重，但本想扯向银发的手收了回来，揽住身下人的腰背。他抱起卡卡西让他坐在自己身上，手指顺着他因为冷硬地面变得冰冷的后背滑下去，熟练地探入解开的腰带下方。他们已经有半年多没有做过了，隔着衣服的肢体摩擦已经快让带土擦出火来。带土的手指探进去那一刻还在想就近有什么可以润滑的东西，但是指尖上是湿漉漉的滑腻触感，穴口温顺地包裹住了他。

“你——？！”

他竟然已经准备好了。

带土惊愕于指尖的触感，和它代表的现实。面前的人迷茫着双眸，正因为带土动作的停止不满地扭动着，手指再次伸向刚才没有成功解决的腰带。带土却猛然抓住他的手腕。

这是什么时候准备的？吃饭中途那次去卫生间吗？还是聚餐前就已经将内里好好涂满了润滑，含着这样的东西坐在那里，在他的朋友、同事之中，装模作样了全程？

如果最后带土没有选择留下来呢？如果送他回家的，是那个看着就想见缝插针的后辈呢？

“疼……”卡卡西将脸埋在他的肩膀上，模糊而委屈地说，“好疼。”

带土这才意识到他正毫不留情地紧握着那条苍白的手腕，力道之大到青筋毕现。他慢慢松开手，看着那备受蹂躏的手腕垂下去，继而依恋地扯住他的一片衣料。  
他的前夫，在酒精的作用下，是那么的迷茫、柔顺、渴望。

看着地上的酒瓶带土就知道这人是没有给自己留后路的。然而醉成这样你真的分得清面前的人是谁吗？还是你想要的是我，或者其他人，都已经无所谓了？

“卡卡西……”暗哑的声音像是想把这三个字节撕碎生吞下去，“你是在报复我么？”

他死死盯着那双眼睛，不放过一丝可能泄漏的情绪。但那双眼睛茫然、但又信赖而坦荡地看着他，最终回应他的是在他唇角上印下的小动物似的啄吻。

扯下裤子的时候没有想太多，腰带的搭扣似乎坏掉了，行为本身似乎比情绪更加失控，他们再次滚在地板上，地板是脏的，衬衫是纯白的，怀里的人洁癖且怕冷，但是这些又有什么关系呢，这些都是你想要的不是吗？

“啊…！”突如其来的对腺体的攻击让卡卡西克制不住声音。带土太过熟悉他的身体，精准的戳弄碾磨几下就可以让他完全勃起，身体颤抖，眼眶都染上绯红。平时旗木教授克制自持，似乎没什么能让他失去冷静，在这种情况下却很容易被弄哭，这是只有带土知道的事。银发男人被他的手指逼得恨不得在他身下缩成一团，但双臂仍环着他的肩膀，手指绞着他的衣料。

他涂了很多。带土只是轻轻用手搅弄，流出的液体便淌了满手，他高高架起卡卡西的长腿，看着那些透明的液体顺着手指撑开的缝隙流下来，如此暧昧色情、不知廉耻。若是清醒的他被做出这样的姿势，早就对着带土踹了过去，但现在他只是软着身体，急促喘息着，嘴里还在含糊地一声一声叫着那个名字。

“带土、带土……唔……”

他叫的究竟是谁？是在叫我吗？为什么要用这样的语气呼唤给予他无数伤害、又选择放弃和背叛的这样一个人呢？

带土不想再听，转而钳住他的下颌，用吻将一切支离破碎的话语都堵了回去。勃起的性器顺着滑腻的臀缝摩擦，有人准备的是那样的充分，让他几乎毫不费力就挤了进去。炙热撑开紧致的甬道，而这具身体也回馈他足够的热情，他们是如此契合，仿佛本就是一体的，共同生活的五年早已验证了这一点，带土不合时宜的想起自己曾经用来故意激怒卡卡西的那句话，如此口不择言，风度全失，现在想起来只剩下可笑。  
他怎么可能对着这个人硬不起来？看见这个人就想要拥抱，和看见这个人就不敢喝太多酒、甚至心虚回忆起自己扔在卧室角落里没有整理好的衣服一样，已经是本能反应了。有时他觉得自己就像被驯化后的兽类，国外那些年带土从未自己做过任何家务，但五年流逝即使是到离婚几个月后的今天，就算自己忘记吃饭，他也会记得每天给窗台上的几盆绿植浇水，而这之前都是卡卡西不停叮嘱他才会做的事。

不过这一切都没有意义了。即使每日浇水，植株健康成长，它们的主人也已经被赶出了房子。即使他们正在做爱，但是——

“你不该这样做的。”带土发狠地将自己彻底埋进对方的身体，银发男人呜咽着呻吟，渴求地用腿勾着他的背。“你、你不该做这些……”

不该邀请我参加聚会将我留下，不该喝这么多酒，不该准备自己像准备一份随拆即用的礼物，不该只为报复我就将自己陷入如此不设防的境地。不该为了我失去尊严、底线和其他你本应得到的一切。

“你不该为我做这些。”

——但是他们已经不是做这样的事的关系了。

我在做什么。带土头痛欲裂地想。现在他觉得自己好像真的喝醉了，那些于他而言本微不足道的酒精正在他的每一根血管里发酵、蒸腾、又席卷他的头脑，将他眼前的世界解构成他认不出的形状。当他闭上眼睛，低头亲吻时，会恍惚觉得自己正在他们的家里，在那间朝阳的卧室柔软的大床上，卡卡西不用去学校，他们会愉快地黏在一起度过一个无所事事的周末。但睁开眼睛，他看见了肮脏的地板，滚落的酒瓶，又对视上那双同样墨黑的眼睛，和眼睛上那道浅淡的、仿佛泪痕一样的疤痕。

他分不清何处才是梦境。他又觉得奇怪，看着那双眼睛和濡湿的银色睫毛，这一切不都是你想要的吗？你难道不是如愿以偿了吗？但是为什么那微红的眼眶中却有泪水流出来？

“你想要的，我会给你……”带土说，他抱住这具颤抖的柔软的身体，一次又一次占有，又哄骗一样在这人耳边轻声说，“我会还给你，所有的……”

所有你因为我失去的，我会都还给你。

“闭嘴、嗯……”银发男人含糊地说。

一双绵软的手臂再次勾住带土的脖子，像是想把自己彻底嵌入这次的拥抱，他们坐起来，自下而上的贯穿深入到恐怖的范畴，但银发男人却抱得更紧，他从来不是会逃跑的那一个。他们陷入一场狂乱的亲吻，随着凌乱的节奏，一切都变的混乱不堪，他们不应该在这里，他们不应该做这些。

但是他们在统摄感官的快感中，亲密得像一对真正的恋人。

-  
带土记不清他们做了几次，理智早已烟消云散，在卡卡西的裤子口袋里摸到这个酒店的房卡之后就更加一发不可收拾。带土本该更加生气，明显卡卡西几乎算到了最后一步，打定主意和带土来这么一场不合情理的性爱。但现在带土不想思考这么多了。

两个一米八的大男人连体婴一样挤上电梯，几乎是将自己摔进房间里，抵着门框在黑暗中便如掠夺一般亲吻。黑暗和私密的环境让一切的一切发酵得更甚，性欲只是发泄的窗口，既然看不到眼睛，他们也就不需要任何伪装和退路。颤抖的嘴唇印在彼此狰狞的伤口上，分不清哪一方更加滚烫，也就无所谓此时的眼泪是源于快感还是疼痛。

最后他们躺在床上，平息着激烈的心跳。

他们只开了床头的小灯。昏暗的灯光下卡卡西看起来还没有酒醒。他目光茫然，眼睑低垂着，看起来疲惫得就要睡去，但是却不知所谓地笑着，仍尽力仰头看着带土的脸，双手环着带土的脖颈，身体在带土的怀里依恋地摩擦着。

带土从来不知道卡卡西喝醉后原来是这副样子。如果早知如此，他绝对要找机会将他彻底灌醉，然后全部拍下来，待他酒醒后大肆嘲笑一番。他有一秒陷入此时的臆想，几乎笑出声，但由于欲望消退最终回笼的理智很快将他无情敲醒。

没有下一次了，他们已经离婚了。

但他这次没有再像之前一样质疑自己到底在做什么。还能怎么办呢，面对这个人他从来无法坚持底线，况且是这样、这样的卡卡西，这人究竟知不知道自己喝醉后什么样子，故意的吗？这样是犯规的吧？是耍诈吧？  
……不过事已至此，也没法改变不了什么。不过是上了一次床而已，没关系的宇智波带土，你仍然可以彻彻底底退出他的人生。

他最终认命般叹了口气，重新跌回床上，侧身看着躺在身边，还抱着他迷迷糊糊的人。

此时的卡卡西让带土觉得他像是回到了小时候。曾经简陋的房间里，两个小鬼窝在狭小的床上午睡，卡卡西半梦半醒的时候就是这个样子。他很少露出这么不精明的一面，所以即使是那时一贯看他不顺眼的带土，也觉得这个时候的他可爱极了。

他用手指轻轻将挡在卡卡西眼前的头发拨开，然后在头顶揉了揉，将那一头乱发弄得更加凌乱。他玩儿了一会儿，然后突然想起什么，作势要起身。

可是他的前夫伸着手臂，树袋熊一样挂在他身上，还因为他打算离去皱着眉不满地哼了两声。

“我不走。”带土无奈地说，现在他怎么也凶狠不起来了。“稍微等我一下。”

卡卡西终于听话地放开手。带土下了床，摸到自己扔在角落里的外套，将一直放在口袋里的那个细长的盒子拿了出来。

他回到床上靠着床头坐下。卡卡西又粘了过来，带土将他揽在自己的胸口，然后当着他的面打开了盒子。

是一条项链。链子底端有一枚精致的吊坠。

一把小小的短刀。

带土将银白色的链子悬挂在自己的指缝间举起，借着晦暗的灯光看着坠在半空中的赘物。

它似乎在发光。散发着和真正的它拔出刀鞘时雪白刀刃一样炫目的光芒。他见过它被握在卡卡西手中的样子，那时的他即使发着抖，也坚定地站在带土和琳的面前。  
他们二人之中，卡卡西永远不会是逃跑的那一个。不管是十六年前还是十六年后。

卡卡西倚在他的身上，背对着他。带土看不见他面对这把小小短刀时候的表情，但是他也不指望一个喝醉的人做出什么反应。他伸出手，小心的将链子挂在卡卡西的脖子上。  
然后他环抱住卡卡西，将头放在他的肩膀上，看着那小小的短刀贴着白皙的胸膛。

“这才是给你的礼物。”带土说。

“我知道那把刀后来警察还给你了，但是已经碎掉了，结婚五年你从来没让我见过它，但是我知道它就放在卧室柜子的最后一层……”他闭着眼睛，感受着怀中人温热的体温，慢慢地说，“我不知道你有没有尝试修复，但是我不会送给你一件完好的一模一样的仿品，那没有任何意义，就算是这个吊坠也……”

有意义吗？就算他宇智波带土花了大量的时间金钱，几乎连刀鞘上的刻字和划痕都完美复刻，但是一个缩小的复制品，就算可以随时带在身上，又如何呢？  
有些东西终究是回不来了。回不来的东西，不值得更多的投入，不该有扯不断的亏欠。

“……反正已经做好了，你就留着吧，不想带着的话，就放在钱包里，看不顺眼的话，随时丢掉也没关系。”带土看着随着呼吸晃动的银白色链子，“别让我知道就好。”

“从今以后，我们不要再见面了。”

-  
银发少年踮着脚将他口中属于父亲的短刀从橱柜上取下。

带土看着他倒出他的书包中所有的书本和文具，然后将那把刀深深的放了进去。他焦虑地站在门厅绞着双手，此时挂钟的时间已经指向八点。天已经黑了。

“走吧。”卡卡西背着书包推了他一把，二人冲出家门。

银发少年将短刀从书包里拿了出来。

他双手握着刀柄站在带土和琳的面前，面向着愤怒的成年男人。琳已经晕了过去，带土流着眼泪，抱着琳，看着14岁的卡卡西单薄的、发着抖的背影。

“带着琳快逃，然后去报警。”

银发少年将短刀刺入男人的小腿、肩膀上，然后远处的带土看着他像破碎的布偶一样被扔了出去。  
他看见了血。

现在带土手中握着这把短刀。


	5. Chapter 5

\---  
是什么时候开始察觉到的呢。

那些因他而生、散布在周围，却终究刺向他怀中的那个人的恶意。

印象中最初是在去年年中。卡卡西那一阵忙着作为学校教职工代表演讲的事，整整一周都不可开交，那一天竟然糊涂到忘记带便当。带土听他抱怨过学校的食堂多么不合胃口，于是快中午时便带着便当去学校找他。

那是他结婚后第一次到卡卡西工作的学校。他在校园里迷了路，楼梯口处听到了激烈的争吵。他本是无意偷听的，但是出门时忘记带口罩是他今天犯的第一个错误。他倒是不会因为脸上的伤疤感到难为情或是自卑，他早就过了那个阶段，但是就这么贸然出去吓到人也是不好的，而且是在对方情绪这么激动的时候。

于是他站在原地，那些字眼便直接灌入他的耳中。

“难道要让这样的人代表学校形象”、“同性恋”、“杀人犯”、“他的那个丈夫”……

他太久没有这样直观的感受到陌生人的恶意。自从他出狱之后，身边只有宇智波家的人和那些熟知他是谁也会和他混在一起的朋友，有些字眼太久没有听到以至于他自己都觉得陌生起来。一时间他最先感受到的竟然不是愤怒，而是费解：我有伤害过他们吗？我们有伤害过谁吗？

“猿飞已经退休了，”那个人说，而带土认出那是那个叫志村的副校长。“从今以后……”

他没有冲动地冲出去发泄怒火，而是悄悄离开，将便当带回了家，短信调侃了忘记带便当的丈夫，然后为他订了他最爱吃的那家外卖。晚些时候他找到并打开了木叶大学的BBS，而年轻人的话语显然更加毫不留情的直白。

“令人作呕。”

带土什么都没和卡卡西说。然而一天后卡卡西告诉带土，他作为学校代表演讲的事取消了。  
“嘛，有比我更合适的人。”他笑着说。

然而带土从那天偷听到的对话中已经清楚这是因为他失去的荣誉。尽管卡卡西说自己毫不在乎，说不如乐得清闲，但带土知道他为这件事付出了多少，准备的多么用心，甚至专门去定制了一套新的西装。

他像是突然被打醒，从自己虚构并且沉溺其中的完美婚后生活里。有些东西是一直存在的，随着时间的酝酿只会更加黑暗、浓厚粘稠。他是宇智波少爷，随心所欲，不用工作，社交为0，所以一切都是由他的丈夫来承受。

这些年来他真的毫无意识吗？那些目光，那些距离，他们的婚礼上零星的宾客，婚后卡卡西除了与早年认识的朋友相处外几乎为零的社交活动，连续几年都评不上的本来唾手可得的职称，还有他偶然间得知的他的丈夫的课堂上越来越低的出席率——这一切他，都是知道的。但是潜意识里他选择卑劣地捂住双眼，他在害怕，害怕任何会戳破他现有生活美好假象的东西。因为如果失去这一切，他就真的一无所有了。

但是。但是。

-

“从今以后，我们不要再见面了。”

-  
带土用自己能做到的最轻描淡写的语气说出这句话，但仍觉得像是给自己的心脏判了死刑。

心跳好快啊。一下一下撞击在他的肋骨上，他几乎可以感受到疼痛。好疼啊，比他在狱中被人用滚水淋在右脸上的时候还要疼痛。但是他仍要说下去，有些话他从没有说给卡卡西听过，但倘若不说清楚就转身离开，总会有藕断丝连的错觉，那么也许，他会再次心软。对卡卡西心软，对自己心软。  
而此时，他可以卑鄙地利用他的前夫精明的脑子不太好用的现在，把该说的话说个明白。  
他已经欠他够多了，不想再多欠一个解释。

“……你不欠我的，卡卡西。”他慢慢地说，“是我欠你的。”

“这话我五年来从未和你说过，说到底我也是在利用你自以为是的亏欠罢了。我曾一直想不明白你为什么要和我结婚，但我需要这个，我只有这个了。我本以为我们是彼此需要的，但我现在知道自己错了。”

带土闭上眼睛，回想起那次他去给卡卡西送便当时无意间看到的事。还有那些谩骂、诋毁、刺伤，空了大半的教室，永远独来独往，拿不到的职称和职位，BBS上几乎要实体化的恶意。不开明的国度、有记忆的城市，同性恋、宇智波带土，关联在一起，更是罪行。

「宇智波啊，那不意外，还记得宇智波斑那个疯子年轻的时候……」

“你没有任何错。无论是十六年前，还是今天。十六年前杀人的是我，五年前答应求婚的是我，今天决定逃掉的也是我。所以有些东西不该是由你承受的。如果我退出你的人生的话……”

「我挺可怜你的。重点是性向吗？重点是——」

“旗木教授就不会是同性恋，当然，就算是同性恋，也不会和一个毁了容的万恶的宇智波在一起。不应该和一个杀人犯在一起。”

「——那个宇智波，十五岁的时候就杀了人。」

“……这样我们应该都会轻松一点吧。”

带土慢慢收紧手臂，抱着怀里的人，几乎要被这最后一晚残存的温度灼伤。胸前的短刀随着他们的动作轻轻晃动。他眼前是十六年间的画面，像是回顾了整整十六年份的噩梦。在医院，在狱中，在孤身一人的国外。他曾不止一次幻想，如果没有十六年前那一天的话，如果不是自己功课太差，需要卡卡西和琳帮他补习的话，如果他没有那么冲动的话，现在的他们会是怎样的呢？

卡卡西一定会和他父亲一样当上警察，在那之前他是那么笃定自己要前进的道路，像要替父亲证明什么一样不断前行；琳也可能不会走上学医的道路，她曾经那么胆小，看见血都会被吓哭；而自己……可能真的会像斑一直以来期望的那样，成为宇智波财团的继承人。  
但是继承人是不能有案底的，这会成为各种层面的负面谈资和把柄。最终斑放弃了他，他也放弃了自己，出狱后放纵自己在没人认识的异国醉生梦死，用酒精麻痹自己的所有寂寞、想念和不甘。

他早已变成了彻头彻尾的废物。

但既然决定自己烂掉，为什么还渴望拯救呢？明明不想打扰他们，当时又为何回国，为何会答应卡卡西的求婚呢？明知自己是拖累，为何过了五年才真正意识到这一点？没有比你更比恶劣的人了宇智波带土，你远没有自己说服自己时那般伟大和洒脱，又远没有表现出的那样活得厌烦倦透。你自顾自拉着卡卡西的手将他引导进希望的薄冰上，透过他的眼睛看见自己想要的正常的生活。你抓着那点可悲的妄念，利用着别人的爱与善意。而冰层破裂时坠下去的却只有对方而已，因为你一无所有所以无所畏惧，竟要害得他和你一样。

所以是时候结束了。

“……我会从你的房子里搬出去。”

说出这句话时他才真正意识到自己为什么一直执着于霸占卡卡西的房子。他为此感到无力的愤怒，那点无耻的妄念竟然这般执着，即使离婚后也抓着他不放。他做不到真正斩断一切，这使得他为了离婚所做的一切像是小孩子的任性一样。其实如果想退出这个人的人生，有很多种简单的方式，只是他自己觉悟还不够罢了，只是他无法彻底松开那双手罢了。

所以……

“也许会离开这座城市，也许我会出国，不要找我。”

“不要找我。”他觉得自己的声音在可悲的颤抖，他心跳得飞快，又疼得像在撕去一块本就属于他心脏的血肉，“不要联系我……”

不要想念我。

是错误的话就到此为止吧。你值得更好的生活。

“好……”

他醉得一塌糊涂的前夫竟然发出了声音。带土终于将自己从情绪中拉扯出来，惊讶地抬起头。这时他才吃惊地看见，似乎面前的侧脸上有泪水滚过。

“喂，卡卡西，你——”

带土噤了声，他看见那只右手用力攥住那把小小的短刀，用力到骨节泛白而颤抖。他的前夫整个人是安静的，如果不是他自己发出声音，带土甚至没有发现他在哭泣。他在哭啊，旗木卡卡西，十六年前被划伤眼睛都没落下一滴眼泪，现在竟然在哭。

卡卡西转过身，离开带土的怀抱，面对面看着他。随着体温的撤离，带土一句话也说不出口，他这时才意识到，原来那震颤他肋骨的让人疼痛的心跳，不止是他一个人的。

“好的。”卡卡西笑着说，尽管有泪水从他的眼眶大颗涌出。他眼眶通红，用力攥着那枚小小的短刀，又将它紧紧贴在赤裸的胸口。

带土看着他的眼睛。他本应喝醉的前夫此时看起来无比清醒。

“我全都接受。”

“如果这是你想要的话……”

-  
十六年前，因为已经错过和伙伴们约好的时间，焦急的琳抄近路走了人迹罕至的路线。

没有等到琳的两个男孩去了琳打工的的便利店、学校、家里都没有找到女孩。当他们返程打算回卡卡西的家看看，如果还找不到就报警时，同样抄了小路的二人看见了琳和那个男人。

女孩衣衫凌乱，被按在地上，因为恐惧和过度挣扎意识模糊。带土不顾卡卡西的阻拦冲了过去，却被男人狠狠踹到了道路的另一边，他明知卡卡西可能有更好的解救琳的方法，但是他忍不了——他一直如此冲动而愚蠢，这所导致的局面就是他因为疼痛和恐惧无法起身，抱着琳，卡卡西拿着那把短刀，稚嫩的身躯挡在二人面前。

“带着琳快逃，然后去报警。”

然而成年男人对付细手细脚的小鬼易如反掌。男人很强壮，并因为醉酒和愤怒而失去理智，带土看见卡卡西被扔了出去，赶过来时卡卡西的左眼被划了一刀，侧腹的白T被彻底染红，因为疼痛躺在地上无力喘息，男人也被卡卡西刺伤了小腿，再加上醉酒，所以带土最终战胜了他。

带土拾起了卡卡西的白色短刀，挡在他面前。

“可恶的小鬼，”男人咒骂着，“别指望我会就此放过你们。”他尝试站起来，但是失败了，他伸手擦了一下脸上带土划出的伤口，疼痛和血让他更加恼怒，于是开始破口大骂。

带土权衡着现状，琳还在不远处躺着，卡卡西伤势很糟，不管怎么看都需要立刻报警和叫救护车，可是他不敢离开这里，不敢将刀尖冲向别处。恐惧让他头脑混乱，如果这时卡卡西醒着就好了，带土想，他一定可以想出两全其美的办法。而除了恐惧此时他还有愤怒，那愤怒更让他无法正常思考，他想着琳遭遇的事，和卡卡西身上的伤口，这一切都让他无关恐惧地颤栗。  
而他彻底失去理智是在男人拿出他的手机的时候。

男人得意地笑着，点开屏幕，里面是琳的照片。

-  
带土去抢夺手机。

世界于他是一场无终止的耳鸣，他什么都听不到，能看到的也只有那部近在咫尺的是手机。他死死地攥住那把短刀，他感受到身体外部的疼痛，于是也把那疼痛施加出去。然后世界变成了红色，白色的刀柄和刀刃变成了红色，手机也变成了红色，血盖住了屏幕上琳的脸。

等他回过神来看见他满手都是血，男人已经没了声音。

而直到十六年后的今天，他都没洗净手上的血。


	6. Chapter 6

-  
两个多月后的十一月二十五日，初雪，带土来到了那个地点。

今天恰巧是他十六年前入狱的日子。

他本想假装自己已经洒脱地忘记了这一点，但是不知怎么漫无目的行驶的车子就来到了这里。他看着越来越熟悉的景象，内心在嘲笑自己远没有看上去那般洒脱。

十六年过去了，城市早已发生翻天覆地的变化，那条偏僻的小路竟然还在，只是彼时周围低矮的砖房已经消失。他下了车，沿着旧日的路线慢慢走过去，直到看见细小的雪花铺满曾经覆盖鲜血的道路，冬日温和的日光照亮曾经阴暗无人的角落。

血只在他一个人的手上。

这样就好。他想。

回国之后他不止一次独自来过这里，闹着要离婚这一年更甚。说不上是怀着什么心情，也不是矫情地想祭奠什么，只是这个地点离卡卡西家不算远，开车去超市的时候总会经过。对，他告诉自己只是这么简单的原因而已。不过当他顺着这条小路走到尽头时，会觉得自己好像走过了一段不属于自己的人生。  
那是在那一刻偏离的轨道本应驶向的方向。

他不会可怜自己。一切都是他能做出的最好的选择，所以也不会后悔。能再见到他，他们，能一起度过五年的时光，于他这样注定烂掉的人而言已经是足够幸运的事情。只是就像那点难以磨灭的妄念一样，此刻妄想也是不受他控制的。他低着头静静点起一支烟，看着自己留在薄雪上的脚印，放任自己沉湎于这最后的真正属于从前的那个自己的时刻。

实现警察梦的卡卡西、笑容永远没有阴影的琳，还有他——也许会继承宇智波财团，也许不会，但是一定会一直生活在这个属于他们的城市，和熟悉的朋友在一起。他和卡卡西也许会结婚，也许不会，但就算卡卡西和别人在一起，他也一定能送上最真诚的祝福。  
只要他能幸福。

不知为何这样的想法让他有些心脏抽痛，他给自己的理由是昨晚喝了太多的酒。现在一切都无所谓了。他想。明天的机票已经买好了，他已经决定出国，并且不再回来。

一切应该回归正常了。他们都应该回到属于自己的生活。

然后他转过身，看见两个熟悉的身影，静静伫立在道路尽头。

那一刻他有一些晃神，自从十六年前那件事发生之后，他从未和第二个人来过这里，更别说事件当中的三人一齐在这个地点相聚。这么多年，他们本能地回避那一日发生的事情，琳，卡卡西，还有他自己，都是如此。他们有着一如既往的默契，再相聚后他们如同十六年前一般相处，似乎只要将那件事如同破碎的白牙一般深深藏在不会打开的木匣子里，那些痛苦、噩梦、分离就不复存在。

但是带土知道他们谁也无法真正做到这一点。

只要带土在他们身边，他的存在本身就在每时每刻在提醒三人当时发生的一切。曾经笨拙爱哭的吊车尾变成了半面伤疤的可怖男人，任谁也无法当作什么都没有发生。他的回归打破了二人宁静的生活，尤其将卡卡西的人生搞得一团糟，琳也一直在为他们操心、奔波，她的男朋友看见带土从来不是什么和善的眼神。这些带土都知道。

所以他要做的，就是将自己从他最珍重的两个人的人生中剥离开。

不想询问二人为何会在这里，也不想被询问。他转过身就要走，祈祷对方二人没有看到他。

“带土。”他听见有人叫他。

如果叫他的是卡卡西，他绝对会不加理会地直接走远，脚步都不会顿一下。但是这是琳的声音，所以他只能窘迫地停住了脚步，转过了身。

卡卡西和琳已经走到他的面前。二人的大衣上都落满雪花，卡卡西戴着口罩，琳的鼻尖有些红，看起来已经在这里站了很久。“你们怎么在这里？”他故作震惊地说，装出一副刚刚发现他们的样子，“哎呀，雪都弄脏了琳的大衣了，卡卡西你会不会照顾人——”

而卡卡西和琳只是静静地看着他，没人配合他拙劣的演技，三人都知道他们之间现在需要的不是这个。于是他也沉默下来。

“你明天就出国了，是吗。”卡卡西说。

-  
——不是问句，他在陈述一个已知的事实，带土想。

零星的怒火又在燃起。是谁告诉他的已经显而易见，前几天得知他要出国，他不听话的侄子来他住的酒店和他进行了一场对话。他这个侄子从来满口大道理，所以他开了门后只想把耳朵埋进枕头里。

“是我。”鼬说。带土从被子里斜出一只眼睛，不太明白他这突然冒出的不明不白的话语。

“每次我们通宵聚会，告诉卡卡西前辈地点的是我，在你喝醉后，叫来卡卡西前辈照顾你的是我，你胃病发作，我也会先一步给卡卡西前辈打了电话——总之，你的一切行动我都有汇报给卡卡西前辈。”鼬语气平静的坦白。

“哈？”带土猛地坐起身。他现在终于知道卡卡西为什么每次都能精准地找到他，还有胃病——会在医院遇到卡卡西的原因也清楚了，枉他还以为卡卡西的身体真的出了什么毛病，暗地里叫蝎查了好久。至此他自以为步步为营的离婚计划在已经知晓一切的对方眼里也真就成了小孩子的任性，带土知道自己应该愤怒，对他的侄子大吼大叫，叫他滚出去，但是他此时只感觉到一阵无法抵御的无力。  
算了，他想。

“你干嘛做多余的事情。”他重新将自己埋进被子，声音沉闷地问鼬。

“是他拜托我的。”鼬说，“我在大学时卡卡西前辈给了我很多帮助，并且佐助快高考了，他打定主意考木叶大学，我还要拜托卡卡西前辈照顾他。但是……”  
鼬顿了顿。“似乎没这个必要了。”

“为什么？”

“你会知道的，小叔叔。”鼬站起身准备离去，他开车过来竟然只为说这两句话。离开之前他用淡漠的目光扫过他的小叔叔杂乱到快要没法下脚的酒店房间，忍了又忍还是开口：“小叔叔，我没立场评判你的选择，这样的活法也未必就不是很好的人生。但是……”  
“你不是只有这一种选择。”

门关上了。我当然知道，带土想，然而那正是我想逃离的东西。

-  
“——没错。”带土轻描淡写地开口，“我的确是要出国，回国住了五年，呆腻啦，换换环境。”

今年佐助的红包没了，未来十年都没了。内里他还在对鼬咬牙切齿，自己好好和你弟弟解释去吧。

“一定要走吗？”琳问，“你好不容易回来了，我们才仅仅重聚五年而已啊……你不是总和我们抱怨国外的生活多么无聊吗？所以……”

琳的声音低下去，这让带土再次感到慌乱，他一贯不擅于应对这个从小一起长大的女孩，况且琳重逢之后从未露出过如此低落近乎哀求的一面。而卡卡西不一样，面对卡卡西，他可以随意任性，发泄，哭泣，情绪化，可以肆意展露自己糟糕的一切。他似乎与生俱来有着伤害卡卡西的权利，而且深知卡卡西会包容他——但现在卡卡西只是站在一边一言不发，目不转睛地盯着他。

“我只是，只是无聊而已啊……换换环境，”他窘迫地解释。“说不定……”

“还会回来吗？”卡卡西突然问。

“……”他沉默了。

他当然可以说谎，但是唯独这件事上他不想说谎。不要留下余地，不要留下念想，无论是给对方，还是给自己。

“你们……为什么会来这里？”于是他生硬地转换话题，“好巧——”

“你没回来的时候，我们每年的今天都会来这里。”琳轻声回答。

带土突然觉得自己喉咙飞进了一只鸽子，他张了张嘴竟说不出一个字。“为什么……”他艰涩地说，“你们不必……”

而琳慢慢地走到路边，她的声音有些颤抖，“当时就是在这里，我被那个男人从自行车上——”

“——琳！”

“……是你们两个救了我，如果你们没有来的话，我不知道到最后我会怎么样。”

为什么现在要提起这个。

“我也一样。”卡卡西说，他一直看着带土的眼睛，“如果你当时没有跑回来……”

明明五年来一次都没有提起过，明明他们都能很完美很体面地装作无事发生过。为什么还要来到这里？为什么要说这样的话？每年都是如此，他们在怀念什么？有什么好怀念的？？

“还有我的这只眼睛，如果不是宇智波家提供的医疗条件……”卡卡西顿了顿。

“够了，别再说……”带土双手抓上自己的头发，“别再……”

他的两个同伴都在看着他。毫不掩饰的目光让他心脏震颤，而琳的泪水已经慢慢爬过眼角。三人伫立在十六年前的案发现场，隔着漫长的时间对视彼此，他们似乎又变回十四五岁的少年少女，暴力的阴影遮掩青白的天空，血流淌在他们的脚下。他们别无选择，那个人似乎现在就躺在这里，胸口插着那把银白的短刀，双眼狰狞地鼓动着，他已经死了，没错，但他似乎永远活在这里，活在那个闷热而潮湿的夏天的夜晚。

他们谁都没有真正走出来。

“是我先动的手，是我拿出的那把刀。”卡卡西低声说，“如果当时——”

“如果不是我的话……如果我没有走那条小路……一切都不会发生。”琳声音颤抖，“都是我的错。”

“够了……你们，够了！！！”带土吼道，他觉得自己的眼眶开始发热，这不是个好兆头，“你们在干什么？你们打算干什么？？”  
“为什么不放过自己呢？？干嘛还要来这里？说起这些？？你们——”

“没有放过自己的是你，带土。”卡卡西一字一顿地说。

“别怜悯我。”他用手指着卡卡西，重复道，他的手指在颤抖，“我从来没后悔过，不管是挥下刀那一刻，还是走进监狱的那一刻。所以不需要你的可怜，那只会让我显得更加可悲。”

“带土……”琳哭泣着。“我们从来没有……”

“你干嘛要带着琳来这里……你干嘛、干嘛不阻止她？”他把所有愤怒都转移到卡卡西一个人身上，他不敢去看琳的眼泪，“做这种没有丝毫意义的事……还下着雪……笨卡卡你还有什么用——”

然而卡卡西还是只是看着他，带土从他口罩的上半张脸上甚至看不出什么情绪波动。他此时是如此憎恶这份平静，连同他用来掩饰这份平静中所有动摇的口罩。

“就，忘记我，像忘记那件事一样不好吗？”他说，他勉强笑着，像在描绘一份美好的愿景，那是触手可及的未来，“为什么要背负着呢，事情早就结束了，该受到惩罚的人也都受到了惩罚……卡卡西没有我这些年过得也很好，应该说比我在的时候好多了，琳现在也快要结婚……也许，也许我以后回来就看到卡卡西做了校长呢？琳可能都有了小宝宝……我，我现在离开就好……”

“我当时不该擅自回来的，”他低声说，“是我的错，所以……”

“我走了，以后常联系。”

他知道这是一句假话，琳已经泣不成声，他不敢去看卡卡西的眼睛，他现在又在害怕从那双眼睛中真的看到什么动摇，多么矛盾和可笑。“琳今后有什么困难记得找我，”他强迫自己说下去，“…也祝愿旗木教授今后事业顺风顺水……”

“我已经辞职了。”

“……？”带土不相信自己的耳朵，他吃惊地看向卡卡西，“什么？辞职？？你在开什么玩笑。”

“一周前刚刚彻底办完离职手续，也从教师公寓搬了出来……现在是无业游民。”卡卡西继续说，“还没想好以后要做什么。”

——似乎没这个必要了。鼬说。  
原来如此。那时候他的侄子已经知道了这个结果。  
可是为什么……明明他都已经……

“你疯了吗，”带土咬着牙颤抖着说，“刚刚评上教授职称，没了我团藏也没借口拿捏你了，过几年大概就能当上院长了吧，以你的能力，之后当校长都是可能的事情，为什么现在——？？”

“虽然我爱我的工作，但是它不值得让我去放弃另一些东西。”卡卡西慢慢地说。

雪吹进了带土的眼睛，胸膛里有一个部位却在变得滚烫。他明明什么都没做，只是站在那里，却觉得自己如此狼狈。

“你-你现在住在哪儿？”

“酒店。”

“……为什么不搬回去？”

“我会搬回去，回到我们的房子。”卡卡西摘下了口罩，所以带土终于得以见到他毫无血色的嘴唇和颤抖的嘴角。细雪落在他的头发、睫毛，肩膀，然后和他整个人融为一体，带土能听见自己心脏为此疼痛的跳动，那声音盖过这世间所有声音。

“你想去哪里都没关系，想出国、想搞乐队、不想见我、都没关系，”他看着带土的眼睛，“我不会去找你，不会主动联系你，但是我会一直在这里。号码我也不会换，密码锁的密码也不会换，你想回来随时可以回来。”

“我不会再强迫你留下来，也不会再强迫你做任何事，但我会在这里等你。”他笑了一下，虽然这个笑容在带土看来无比艰难。

“我等你的选择，也等你不再替我作选择。”

-  
似乎是时候结束了。

琳的男朋友已经来接她，女孩对两位老朋友挥挥手，她冻得青白的脸上还带着泪痕，却弯起眼睛笑了一下。两位男士目送她上了男朋友的车，直到车子消失在视线尽头才回过视线。

琳走后，二人才意识到他们之间的氛围有多么尴尬，两人对视了一眼，竟谁都说不出话。

结束了。卡卡西想。

他故作轻松地笑了起来，“好吧，我也该回去了。”他眨眨眼睛，将落在他睫毛上的雪花融解，慢慢转过身向自己的车子走去。“提前祝你一路顺风，带土。”

他连回头的勇气都没有。他远没有自己说的那般坚定，又远没有自己表现出来的那般洒脱，不知何时才能见面的分离正慢条斯理地蚕食着他的心脏。他伸手拂去侧窗的雪才拉开似乎千斤重的车门。

没想到他刚在驾驶位上坐稳，副驾驶的门就开了。

他的前夫头也没抬，伸出长腿迈进车内。就像曾经无数次那样，脱下大衣扔在后座，系好安全带，然后望着窗外。

“想去哪儿？宇智波先生。”卡卡西勾起一边嘴角。他终于松开攥得紧紧的双手，放在方向盘上，启动了车。旧时的风景和着细雪在车窗外飞掠而过，不见踪影。

“随便开，”带土放松下来，叉开腿，像以前一样大喇喇地仰在副驾驶上，“去哪儿都可以。”

“要是我说我想要回家呢？”

“那就回家吧，旗木教授。”带土也笑了，他的耳朵红起来，为了这份不知缘由的红热，他狡辩道，“别误会，我只是关爱一下失业人士而已，怕你吃不饱饿死在家里。”

但慢慢的他的脸也红了起来。他偷偷用余光打探身边的人，卡卡西平稳地开着车，看起来似乎毫无异状，但是带土能看出来他的眼角有些发红。

熟悉的银色链子挂在他的颈间。

他的心脏又开始抽痛。那是一种痛苦却又让他甘之如饴的感觉，每次他想起、见到卡卡西时都会有这样的感觉。人虽然有趋利避害的本能，但他甘愿去感受这种痛苦。

这是他想做出的选择。

-  
“还记得那个旅游计划吗？”带土有些吞吞吐吐地在副驾驶上说。

当然记得。这个因为卡卡西工作忙碌腾不出时间而搁浅无数次、甚至闹离婚时也为了让琳放心在电话里主动提起的计划，但现在，他们拥有的所有时间，都属于彼此。

“——我刚多订了一张去国外的机票，明天，要一起吗？”

END


End file.
